Haudh-en-Elleth
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: La tragedia de Túrin torció el camino de las personas a quienes amaba y con Finduilas no fue la excepción.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares de El Simarillion y Los Hijos de Húrin pertenecen al maestro Tolkien y siempre será así, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

NdA: Este es mi primer fic de El Silmarillion y espero no este tan mal. xd Lo que sí es que es algo trágico. Bueno, son los Hijos de Húrin, no se puede esperar otra cosa. Aunque igual no estoy segura si alguien lo leerá, creo que quedé satisfecha. Espero no haya quedado muy Ooc.

* * *

 **Haudh-en-Elleth.**

El fuego derriba las puertas de Felagund. Lame las paredes como un perro hambriento; busca devorarlo todo. Gritos de horror se disparan en el momento en que Glaurung entra, abriéndole paso a las huestes de Morgoth. Nargothrond será tomada ese día.

Los ojos del dragón penetran en los corazones; buscan uno en especial. A pesar de no tener alas, sus escamas se ciernen sobre él como el corazón de un hombre muerto. Glaurung ha arrebatado tantas vidas que cada corazón fue una medalla, y nadie conoce de artimañas para dominar ese inquieto órgano mejor que él.

Reconoce a Finduilas; sólo ella puede permanecer entre una multitud de gritos y sollozos aún erigida como una reina. Reconoce en ella una clase de amable sabiduría, y sabe que la sabiduría no puede existir sin haber probado la oscuridad.

—¡Salve Finduilas, Hija de Orodreth! —Llama plantándose ante ella para empequeñecerla. Alrededor, los Orcos continúan su misiva saqueando, matando y apresando; Glaurung estira su enorme cola dorada y ésta franquea a Finduilas. Pero la que es reina y madre en el corazón de Túrin se mantiene firme.

—Llegas presagiando la hora oscura, Glaurung, Padre de Dragones. — Responde Finduilas, quien a pesar de permanecer pálida y cansada, ya habituada a la tristeza, tiene inflamado el corazón. —Pero en verdad te digo esto: todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano. ¡Nargothrond resistirá!

—Es en verdad una hora oscura, Hija de la Casa de Finarfin; y pienso que viste acorde a tu corazón porque oscuros son tus sentimientos. —Replica Glaurung. —Y tan ciegos tus ojos que continúas aferrándote a la esperanza dada por ese Hombre al que amas.

Los ojos de Finduilas centellean, la luz en su rostro resplandece, armándola de fortaleza, como una estrella que se aferra a brillar a pesar de estar rodeada de oscuridad.

—No es ceguera confiar en la fuerza de mi pueblo. —Afirma.

—Pero no es en tu pueblo en quien confías. —El dragón eleva su cuello y la mira severamente. —Dime, ¿no fue a Túrin hijo de Húrin a quien se le concedió poder sobre las fuerzas de Nargothrond? Y sin embargo ahora caen como motas de ceniza impulsadas por mi fuego. Tu padre, Orodreth, Rey de Nargotrhond ya ha caído en el frente de Tumhalad. Pero su muerte no te provoca pesar, tu corazón está tan fijo en ese Hombre que ahora has olvidado tu pertenencia a tu linaje. Pesa sobre ti una oscuridad y un amargo amor que te han dejado sin hogar.

—Te equivocas, —Finduilas desencorva la espalda y la fuerza de voluntad aunada a su creciente amor la inspiran a erguirse como una torre no dispuesta a ceder al derrumbe; sin importar el movimiento telúrico bajo las patas de Glaurung, —Mi amado padre guardó siempre su confianza en Thurin. Pasaron largas horas hablando ya sea de guerras o de la vida misma. El corazón de mi padre se tendió sobre él; y ahora que ya no está, Thurin es, además de un amigo, todo lo que me queda de mi padre. Y yo también inclinaré mi corazón hacía él. —Asegura, comprendiendo que ella es ahora el único muro entre Túrin y su destino, cosa que en esos momentos Gwindor también entiende en sus últimos estertores pero es algo que ella desconoce, porque no sabe que el Elfo al que le había prometido su amor desde el principio ahora desfallece en los brazos cansados del hijo de Morwen.

—¡Pero ya lo has hecho, hija de Orodreth! No has sido fiel a tu pensamiento, pues tus honores los habías prometido antes a otra persona y gracias a ello, la sombra de Gwindor que quedó grabada en su corazón creció luego de haber visto a su hermano morir sin manos ni pies y haber sufrido los tormentos de Angband, pero su ruina fue que tú retiraras tu luz de su camino, lo dejaste andar ciego y a tientas igual que su hermano Gelmir entre las huestes de mi Amo, pues tus decisiones no sólo son tuyas, pero sí así lo deseas, ¡que tu corazón se encierre en la tragedia de Túrin pues él es ahora el único linaje y único país al que perteneces! Aunque una cosa te advierto: él se olvidará de ti, porque no te ama.

Entonces los ojos penetrantes de Glaurung apresan la mirada de Finduilas y ella se queda inmóvil bajo la tempestad que se desata en el reino de Felagund. Todo le parece una bruma oscura y la flaqueza adorna su fëa. No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie perdida en un vacío siniestro. Ni su firmeza como reina ni la luz de las estrellas en su mirada logra salvarla del hado que Morgoth ha preparado para ella, porque el Señor Oscuro sabe que sólo Eru, El Único, puede establecer las cosas que son y que sucederán, pero Morgoth conoce el corazón de los Hijos de Ilúvatar, son como un arpa que toca siempre la misma canción y sus devenires son producto de una misma nota que se repite: lo que haría entonces sería dejar el arpa de Finduilas sin cuerdas para que ella no pudiera protegerse del porvenir.

Cuando Finduilas despierta, sus tobillos asfixiados por grilletes caminan en conjunto con los demás prisioneros cercados por las tropas de Orcos, ella a menudo sentía lástima por los sirvientes de Morgoth: sus vidas no eran más dichosas que las de los esclavos, y al igual que la piedra que ha sido derrumbada, no tienen cuenta de su propia ruina. Pero en estos momentos Finduilas no tiene más lástima por ellos que por ella misma.

Siente el pecho vacío, librado de un gran peso que ella desconoce, pues es incierto ese sentimiento, pero sabe con certeza que Glaurung le ha quitado algo. Sus ojos silenciosos permiten el paso de toda visión lúgubre que yace a sus alrededores: el rojo es el nuevo tapiz de las estancias de su tío, ya consumidas por esa enfermedad que es el fuego de un dragón.

El puente que Túrin hizo construir se aproxima en su camino, ahí Glaurung se encuentra mirando fijamente a un hombre que ella reconoce como el hijo de Húrin; el peso sobre su pecho renace como un yunque que es golpeado por el gran martillo, los sonidos de su corazón son la espada que se vuelve a forjar.

—¡Túrin! ¡Túrin! ¡Aquí está Finduilas! —Grita, pero él no responde, ni su gentileza llega hasta ella. La hija de Orodreth intenta acercársele, sin embargo unas manos más gruesas y pesadas poseen la fuerza para mermar sus frágiles intentos. Ella continúa gritando, pero ninguna palabra acude al pensamiento de Túrin y las palabras de Glaurung resuenan en sus oídos; él la olvidará.

Los pasos siguen y pronto Mormegil se convierte en una ilusión incierta de la distancia. Finduilas siente el pecho vacío de nuevo y ya no tiene ganas de gritar. Las ruinas de su pueblo en la lejanía son sólo como una pequeña gota entre la lluvia. Jamás imaginó que la magnificencia de Nargothrond se redujera a una nada y le parece triste esa idea que de pronto se le figura como una semejanza entre Finrod y la madre de Túrin, los dos dieron vida a algo que a la larga caería, edificando desde el principio sólo ruinas.

El miedo grita desde el fondo de Finduilas como grita una mujer que está pariendo su destino; en su vientre vacío la inmortalidad ya le parece una infección y el regalo de Ilúvatar para los Segundos Nacidos le parece la cura ideal. La noche la sorprende en su camino hacía el norte, ella se tiende al suelo apenas los Orcos dejan un descanso para los prisioneros y para ellos mismos. Permanece inmóvil y pálida bajo el velo de plata de la luna. Su silencio es una protesta contra su existencia, tratando de imitar a los cadáveres Finduilas se siente desnuda en los lindes de la vida.

Observa al cielo sin importarle que los Orcos la miren y le hablen en un lenguaje oscuro, no le importa que la crean muerta y la pateen o le provoquen aberturas en la piel para hacerla manar sangre de un vivo, ella mira en silencio al cielo hablando en pensamiento con El Único y su resistencia a los maltratos es producto de la privacidad; nadie puede interponerse entre sus confesiones y Eru.

Al día siguiente desprovisto de oscuridad, a medida que ella avanza embebida en su voluntaria afonía, bajo la luz del sol sus ojos ven con mayor claridad la sombra de la mano de Morgoth: nadie le ha quitado los dedos y estos suben sobre ella acariciando sus piernas, estrechándole el vientre, desdeñando sus senos desde que estos no son más que un peto vacío pues el corazón de Finduilas le ha sido robado. La sombra de Morgoth continúa escalando en su cuerpo para ayudarla a moldear la oscuridad, termina en sus ojos y les extrae la luz como otrora lo hizo con las joyas de Fëanor. Esa clase de arrebatamiento voluptuoso que cansa la fëa de Finduilas hace que ella misma comience a desdeñar su propio hröa

Piensa en su tío Aegnor, quien se atrevió a amar a una mujer perteneciente a la raza de los Hombres, todavía antes de que Lúthien hiciera algo semejante; no fue valor lo que le hizo falta a Aegnor, el amor por su pueblo y el temor al dolor de Andreth lo obligaron a apartarse de ella, pero Finduilas no es igual de prudente que Aegnor ni igual de valiente que Lúthien, su amor es negro como la niebla de Morgoth y merma la felicidad que existe entre su fëa y su hröa. Porque mientras la sangre que corre por su hröa la une a su familia —ya traicionada por ella—, su fëa sigue encontrando reposo en el recuerdo de Túrin.

El día se acaba. Finduilas ve morir a su gente, pues los Orcos matan algunos niños y mujeres para tener una cena apetitosa. A ella no la tocan pues su delgadez se les figura sólo a sangre fría y huesos que no desean roer. No existe manjar alguno en ésta hija arrastrada por la oscuridad. La noche se establece y Finduilas piensa que no todos los días presagian nacimientos, y tienen tanto espacio que también albergan desesperanzas.

Al alba, los arqueros cantan mediante sus arcos; en los Cruces del Teiglin son emboscados por los Hombres de los Bosques. Finduilas tiene miedo, no de morir, sino de lo que jamás será.

La clavan en el tronco de un árbol, ella llora a saber que han lastimado a uno de los hijos de Yavanna. Desea darle calor con su sangre, ofrecerle el consuelo de su piel. De sus heridas mana la muerte, pero sus ojos se centran en el horizonte.

—Auta i lome. —Susurra en sus pensamientos. —Ya la noche ha pasado.

Se imagina los vastos Salones de Mandos, piensa en Vairë, tejiendo ese momento de la historia de la Tierra Media; los Hombres peleando y muriendo, las huestes que tomaron Nargothrond ahora pagan sus osadías, ésta batalla no es más que un grano de arena en las costas de la Guerra. Y ella, se imagina a sí misma en una esquina del telar, apenas un punto difuminado en el amanecer.

De nuevo la imagen de Túrin se eleva en sus pensamientos. Unas manos cuidadosas la toman, pretendiendo liberarla del dolor; una dulce ingenuidad. Pero ella está dispuesta a ceder a la muerte, pues desea conocer su lado amable: toda muerte libra del dolor.

—Mormegil. —Logra decir a los hombres que serán testigos de su muerte. —Decidle a Mormegil que Finduilas está aquí.

Cierra sus ojos cansados. Desconoce lo que ocurre durante el tiempo de descanso, pero cuando vuelven en sí, no está en los Salones de Mandos. Su fëa permanece espectral junto al túmulo en donde han guardado su cuerpo.

Haudh-en-Elleth le han llamado los hombres y ella agradece el gesto pues le parece dulce. Sin embargo, entiende que llegada esta muerte, incluso así desconoce el camino que la guiará a las estancias de Mandos. Todavía se siente vacía, a pesar de estar completamente desnuda entre la vida y la muerte. Siente que algo le fue arrebatado y no sabe qué es, por lo qué se queda ahí velando la vestimenta de su alma como si hubiera olvidado que alguna vez la odió.

Sus respuestas no llegan pronto, pero alguien más sí lo hace. Sus palabras fueron escuchadas y aunque muchas veces le había anunciado su presencia antes, al final Túrin llega ahí, con ella. Pero llora amargamente sobre su tumba, y ella no sabe como darle calor.

Entre las confidencias de sus sollozos, la sombra de la mano de Morgoth comienza a tenderse sobre Túrin, así como lo hiciera con ella y teme por él, pues no desea que le quite las ganas de vivir. Entonces se acerca y se sienta a su lado, le acaricia los cabellos aunque sabe que él no la siente.

—Auta i lome. —Canta sin voz, porque ya no posee la forma de hablar de los vivos. —Aurë entuluva. —Ella sabe que las palabras que dice no son originalmente canciones, pero le parecen apropiadas, las puede imaginar como los gritos de guerra en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Si palabras así pudieron brindar ánimo a los Elfos, Hombres y Enanos, seguro lo harán con Túrin en la guerra en contra de su destino.

Increíblemente, Túrin duerme bajo ese arrullo: los hombres incluso lo creen muerto. Es sólo un consuelo, la tumba de Finduilas le parece acogedora, como un lecho en el cuál el también debiera descansar.

Los hombres se lo llevan para curarlo, Finduilas permanece en su túmulo, porque desde hace tiempo descubrió que no puede abandonarlo. Quizás fue la voluntad de su amor la que la obligó a quedarse, esperando poder velar por Túrin.

Los días continúan al igual que la piedad del paisaje. Hasta que éste le ofrece una respuesta. Una tarde de lluvia, una mujer con un hröa parecido al suyo, aparece y se tiende sobre su túmulo. Finduilas la ve y entiende todo, en ella Glaurung guardó su amor por Túrin. Comparte con Niënor parte de su alma; es por eso que no puede partir.

No sabe qué hacer, trata de tomar de regreso su amor, pero la mente de Niënor es como un vacío oscuro, y su amor, que también es oscuro, se mezcla fácilmente en donde las palabras formaron una tumba vacua en la mujer asustada. Este amor de Finduilas habita en Niënor aunque este limpio de recuerdos y es lo que la ayuda a sentirse segura a lado de Túrin, este amor la hace verlo como su persona amada, relegando su amor de hermana a Brandir. Porque en un principio no había amor en Niënor más que el de una hermana y una hija y ella no conocía de esa clase de sentires, o mejor dicho, no los necesitaba pues al igual que su madre era orgullosa y de temple firme. Siendo que olvidó todo, el amor de Finduilas la instruyó como actuar, porque Túrin también la vio a ella como un buen presagio, porque venía desde la Haudh-en-Elleth, y él pensaba que nada que pudiera provenir de ese lugar sagrado podía ser malo.

—Es culpa de Finduilas. —Se lamenta cuando ve como Túrin y Niënor son como los Orcos que antes hubiera contemplado: no se dan cuenta de su propia desgracia y la conocen más bien por su contrario, viven en una ilusión feliz.

Quisiera llorar pero no puede. Piensa en la posibilidad de la muerte para su fëa cuando se entera del hijo de los Hijos de Húrin. Ya nada puede consumirla más y sin embargo no sabía que el alma también podía morir de dolor.

Pero no muere. Sigue los pasos de Niënor, porque sólo así ella puede moverse entre la tierra de los vivos. Ve el declive de sus desgracias, contempla con ojos amargos su descenso. Sigue a Niënor en su suicidio, esperando así poder llegar a los Salones de Mandos.

Así sucede; ahora que la hija de Húrin sabe la verdad sobre su hermano, el amor de Finduilas le es regresado, pero es un amor lastimado, ultrajado y sucio que ella ya no desea, no obstante sabe que debe tomarlo porque sólo estando completa su fëa podrá reencontrarse con su familia en las estancias destinadas a los Elfos.

Ve a Niënor cruzar las enormes puertas, junto a ella yace un destello de luz rojiza que Finduilas ve como el amor que no desea tomar de regreso. Aquel destello de luz no entra junto a la hermana de Túrin, sino que regresa a Finduilas, y ella se da cuenta de que lo que le es regresado ya no es sólo su amor, es una fëa que no tuvo la oportunidad de alojarse en su hröa más allá de dos meses.

Finduilas abraza a su hijo, disculpándose con él por no haberlo portado en su vientre, pero le asegura que él es producto de su amor. Lo toma con ella y el niño le sonríe, decide seguirla y ambos emprenden un camino que no lleva a las salas que curarán sus almas, porque Finduilas sabe que ni Niënor ni Túrin podrán amar a ese niño sin sentir remordimiento. Sabe que Mandos enviará a su hijo a las salas de los Hombres aunque ella sea su madre. Eru les perdonará, pero Finduilas, que ya ha traicionado a su familia, no traicionará a su hijo. Ambos vagaran hasta que El Único decida cuando ha sido suficiente.

—Finduilas es tu madre. —Le dice a su hijo, antes de emprender el viaje hacía su propio destino. —Y tú eres mi hijo y al mismo tiempo, el amor que me queda. Eres todo lo que amo.

—¿Cuál es mi nombre, madre Finduilas? —Pregunta el pequeño, en el lenguaje del alma.

—Tu nombre será Thurin, El Secreto.


End file.
